Wolfington
Wolfington is a student of a school located in the 13th Dimension, and is a humanoid, green wolf. Biography Wolfington went to a high school in the 13th dimension that was only inhabited by one school faculty member. After going to the cafeteria, the two have a couple conversations. Wolfington heads to his first class when he is quickly followed by the unnamed staff member because he's the only one working. The two head into a classroom with missing textures where the staff member teaches Wolfington about the 2nd dimension and how he got to the 13th dimension. This is when Wolfington told the school staff member that dogs are people from the 13th dimension in the 1st dimension, and terrifies the staff member. The two then head to gym class where Wolfington got angry that it wasn't the gym, but another classroom where you read books and look at newspapers. The faculty member then wrote an ineligible math problem on the board and quickly wrote another on the wall. Wolfington then got the problem wrong and failed the class and the two realize they don't like gym class. The staff member heads to the library and is followed by Wolfington who is lagging behind. This is where Wolfington reveals his love with chairs. The staff member then tasks Wolfington to give an emotional speech where you cry every time. Wolfington quickly obliges saying he can add the chair to his chair collection, and gives an 'emotional' speech. The school faculty staff member then bursts into tear and starts throwing grenades everywhere, freaking Wolfington out. The member quickly snaps out and reluctantly gives Wolfington his favorite chair and burst into tear again. Soon after, the member wishes to take a picture of the chair to remember it, but then starts frantically taking multiple pictures and yelling random words. Wolfington does not know what is going on and heads back to the cafeteria and has lunch with Chairry, the chair the staff member gave to him. The member quickly walks by asking Wolfington to fix his neck after he turned it sideways from taking to many pictures. Wolfington gets annoyed and fixes the staff members head by hitting him with a crowbar, seemingly killing him. After having a short conversation with Wolfington, Chairry says that she is through with Foxington. Which annoys Wolfington because he is not called Foxington. Chairry then says that either name sounds dorky and hates the color green, and only likes dark green. Wolfington, confused, thought they had something and tells Chairry to wait where she is. Whereupon he quickly runs off. Wolfington then comes back, now pink, and introduces himself as Foxington. This quickly intrigues Chairry and she quickly falls back in love with him saying she missed him. Foxington happy says its because he is pink, but Chairry declines saying its the name she likes, and that pink is an absolutely awful color. Foxington, angrily questions that he could have kept his fur color as it was. Whereupon Chairry says that she likes dark green instead of bright green. Foxington quickly states that his name is Wolfington and storms off, leaving Chairry to yell about how she hates him. It was later revealed that Wolfington had been transferred to the 1st dimension, and had been run over by the Acachallas car. Trivia * He loves chairs so much that if he gets one for his birthday, it would be the best birthday ever * He lifts water bottles * He is very good at crossword puzzles * He is really bad at math * His dad was killed by Papa Acachalla * He has been someones pet in the 1st dimension * He normally eats human from the 1st or 7th dimension, but he prefers people from the 7th dimension Category:Gmod Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Gmod Animals Category:One time characters Category:Furries Category:Bethany Frye Category:BethanyFrye Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Teen Category:Teenager